Missing?
by popalot
Summary: Its the day before the wedding and the groom has disappeared. i do not own the Hardy Boys nor Nancy Drew.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, a new Hardy boy/Nancy Drew. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day before their wedding

"Um, Frank?" Nancy called as she walked into the Hardy house. Silence. "Joe?" She heard music playing. She followed the music to the kitchen where she found Laura Hardy making cookies. "Where's the guys?"

"The boys are…um…" Laura looked toward the back door. "They left in a hurry. I'm really not sure why."

"I've tried Frank phone, but it goes straight to voicemail"

"They should be back by supper, if you want to wait."

"I can do that." Nancy replied. "Would you like some help?"

"Sure." They continued to make cookies and talk. After a while, Laura started supper. Nancy set the table when she heard a car pull into the garage.

"That will be Fenton." Laura stated. A few minutes later Fenton Hardy came walking through the door. He froze when he saw Nancy.

"Hi, Nancy."

"Mr. Hardy." Nancy tilted her head to the side. "Is Frank with you?"

"He's not back yet?"

"No." Laura and Nancy said at the same time.

"I'll try calling him."

"Won't work." Nancy said with a shrug. "I've been trying."

"Hmm." Fenton went upstairs to get changed. "Laura!" They heard a shout. Both ladies ran upstairs. They ran into Frank's bedroom. Lying on the floor was Frank's phone and on the pillow was a bloody knife. Laura gasped. Nancy picked up Frank's phone. She saw all her texts and missed calls. She then noticed there was a text from Joe. She quickly opened it.

 _Tel Nanc we need help. Joe uncon. Wound bad. Look hi. In lg build. Hurry._

Nancy's face paled. Fenton then read the message and looked at Nancy.

"I have to find them."

"But, It's the day before your wedding!" Laura gasped. "What bride wants to be on a case the day before her wedding." Nancy and Fenton looked at each other and laughed. She knew he was remembering the same day not too long ago she was.

 _ **Six days ago**_

" _It feels strange not being on a case." Joe said as he flopped onto the couch. Frank and Nancy sat on the love seat. Fenton and Laura sat in the two recliners._

" _I, for one, am glad." Nancy replied. "I wouldn't want to have to run into my wedding at the last minute because we were on a stakeout the night before." Everyone in the room laughed. "I love cases, but…" She ended with a shrug_

" _The only mystery is how you finally convinced Frank to propose." Joe said with a grin._

" _Well, Agent Joe, when you figure out let me know." Nancy replied with a laugh. Joe leaned forward till his elbows were resting on his knees. He put his head in his hands and began to massage his temples, his eyes closed._

" _I see two people walking through a park," He said mysteriously. "One a lovely girl. The other a nervous man." Frank rolled his eyes. "The man has a box in his pocket. The girl turns to the man and asks him what is wrong." Joe opens one eye. Nancy barely contains her laughter while Frank sends his brother a warning look. Joe closes his eyes again_

" _The man looks around and offers a lame excuse. The girl smiles and tells him to go ahead and ask. The man turns red." Joe continues. "The man is about to ask when…" A pillow whacked Joe in the face. "Hey!" He shouted and lunged at his brother. Frank quickly recovered. The boys wrestled across the room._

" _Boys." Fenton said. The boys seemed to not hear him. "Frank. Joe." He shouted. The boys continued to wrestle._

" _Franklin Thomas Hardy! Joseph Mark Hardy/" A Shrill voice exclaimed. They all looked to see Gertrude Hardy standing in the door._

" _Uh oh." Joe and Frank breathed. Gertrude Stormed into the room and grabbed both boys by the ears. She was about five foot five and both Frank and Joe towered over her, however, she seemed to tower over them._

" _Look at this mess you made!" She guided both men to the door. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" She looked between Joe and Frank. "I ought to take you out back." She let go of the boys and crossed her arms. "Frank, you're getting married in one week. And you behave like a five year old." She then turned to Joe. "And Joe," She then shook her head. "Never mind." She said as she walked away._

" _Boys." Fenton said._

" _We'll clean up the room." Frank offered. Joe elbowed him in the side. "What? It's the least we can do."_

" _Fine." Joe said crossing his arms. Nancy and the older Hardys left the room as the boys began to clean._

 _ **End of flash back**_

"I have to go find them." Nancy said.

"But you don't know where to look." Laura said.

"I'll figure it out." Nancy replied with determination.

* * *

 **Hope this was a good chapter :) Have fun reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here'a an update. Hope y'all like.**

* * *

Nancy threw a wadded up piece of paper against the wall. It's been eight days since Frank and Joe disappeared. She rubbed her temples as Laura came walking into the room.

"Any luck?" Laura asked carrying a cup of hot cocoa.

"Nothing!" Nancy exclaimed. She took the offered cup and looked back at her notes. "We've tried tracking Joe's cell phone. Nothing. Tried their watches. Nothing!"

"So what now?"

"I know I'm missing something. But what?" Nancy said as she took a sip of her cocoa. They sat in silence. Nancy picked up Frank phone and looked at the last message. The answer had to be here. Fenton walked into the room.

"Well. Still nothing." He stated as he sat beside his wife. He noticed Nancy staring at Frank's phone. "She's going to stare at that phone till it talks to her." He chuckled.

Two hours later, Fenton and Laura had fallen asleep on the couch. Nancy looked up and thought how that could be her and Frank right now.

"I'll get you for ruining my wedding." Nancy whispered into the air. She looked back at the phone. "Come on Nanc. Think like a Frank," She read the text again. "Why didn't you give me hint of where you…" Nancy stared at the phone.

 _Tel Nanc we need help. Joe uncon. Wound bad. Look hi. In lg build. Hurry._

"That's' it!" She exclaimed. Fenton and Laura started. Fenton jumped from the couch and pulled his gun.

"Freeze!" He shouted as he looked around. He looked at Nancy in confusion. "What just happened?"

"Frank told me where to look." Nancy said with wonder. "I just didn't notice."

"What are you talking about?" Fenton asked.

"The text." Nancy said showing it to Fenton again.

"I don't get it." He said scratching his head.

"He misspelt words." She said "On purpose. I thought it was just a text thing."

"Explain please." Laura pleaded.

"Give me a minute." Nancy said as she sat down at the desk and quickly wrote out the message. "They're in a science lab of some kind."

"How do you know?" Fenton asked. "Let me call Con real quick then you can explain." He quickly placed the call. "They'll be here in ten. Now please explain." He looked at the paper in Nancy's hand.

"I don't know if I can." She said sheepishly.

 _Ly scious ed gh are_

. "It doesn't make sense. " Fenton said as he looked at the paper. Nancy tried to piece together the message.

"Scious ed." Nancy pointed out. " believe is supposed to be 'Science ed' or science lab."

"ok." Fenton said.

"I'm not sure what the rest means."

"I'm sure you will figure it out." Laura said as she left the room. "I'm starting supper."

Nancy continued to stare at the message. It had never taken her this long to figure out a case. She leaned back in the chair and groaned. She heard Fenton pick up the paper and look at it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Fenton called. Con walked into the room.

"What's up?" He asked looking from Nancy to Fenton.

"We figured their in a science lab." Nancy began. "Somewhere high."

"Ok?" Con said as he took the paper from Fenton. "High? Like mountain? Or high school?" Nancy and Fenton stared at Con. "What did I say?"

"A high school science lab!" Nancy exclaimed. She grabbed the paper from Con and sat back down. She quickly wrote on the paper

 _Ly science are. _ science lab. High school. Gremlin O'Hare._

Fenton and Con watched as she wrote.

"She is amazing." Con whispered. "Like Frank in a lady's body."

"I guess that's why he's marrying her." Fenton answered with a laugh.

"They're at Gremlin O'Hare High School of Science." Nancy whispered.

"Ok." Con said. "Let's head over there." Con radioed headquarter to prepare backup. "You coming?"

"You bet I am." Nancy said jumping up. Fenton quickly told his wife where they were going then headed out. They all piled into Con's car and then they were speeding down the road.

"I wonder which lab their in." Con said as he drove. The school was about twenty miles outside of town.

"I'm trying to figure it out." Nancy said, still looking at the paper. They pulled into the vacant parking lot about thirty minutes later.

"Ok." Con said as he handed out walkie-talkies. "When we get inside, we're splitting up. Keep in contact. These talkies are also connected to our back up. They should be here shortly. Page me every five minutes." He leveled a look at Nancy.

"Yes sir." She said sheepishly

"If you find them. Page us immediately." He handed Nancy a small pistol. "You know how to use this, right?"

"I do." Nancy said nodding her head.

"Don't be afraid to shoot." Con looked Nancy in the eye. "If you hesitate, you could die." Nancy nodded her head.

"Good luck." Fenton said as they headed for the door.

"Same to you." Nancy said.

* * *

 **So... What you think? Hope you njoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES ANOTHER UPDATE :) Enjoy.**

* * *

The three split as soon as they entered the building. Nancy headed up the stairs while Con and Fenton searched the first floor. They searched for an hour when Nancy come upon a door that had a padlock on the outside. Nancy quickly pulled out her lock pick and undid the lock. She quietly opened the door and shown her flashlight around the room.

She saw a tarp laying over a table of instruments. She walked over to the table and pulled the tarp back.

"Joe?" She whispered. She reached out and felt for a pulse. It was very weak. She looked around the room but saw no one else. "Con? Fenton? It's Nancy." She said into the walkie-talkie.

"What is it, Nancy?" Con asked.

"I've found Joe. His pulse is very weak."

"Where are you?" Fenton asked. Nancy looked around the room.

"Upstairs. One of the rooms at the end of hall K. I think I'm in a lab for dye or something"

"Don't move. We'll be right there." Nancy looked at Joe.

"Joe." She whispered as she brushed back a lock of hair. "Don't worry. Help is coming." She heard Fenton calling her name. She walked to the door and waved her flashlight.

"Where's Frank?" Fenton asked.

"I don't know." Nancy said. "But I'm going to keep looking." She then left the room. She continued to search the rooms. By the time she completed looking through all the rooms and got back to the lab where Joe was, the paramedics were working on transferring Joe to a stretcher.

"He's going to be fine." Fenton said to her unasked question.

"I don't know where Frank is." She said as she walked over to Joe. "I've looked everywhere."

"They're going to take Joe to the hospital and check him over." Con said as he walked over to her. "He's been heavily drugged. With what we don't know yet." Nancy nodded. She watched as they began to carry Joe out.

"Up." Came a whispered voice. Nancy looked at Joe and saw that he was slightly awake.

"What?" Nancy said as she rushed to his side.

"Up." He whispered again. He then fell back into a deep sleep.

"Up?" Nancy looked at Fenton and Con.

"That's what He said." Con replied while crossing his arms.

"What does that mean." Nancy moaned as she leaned against the table.

"Apparently he assumed you would know." Fenton replied.

"Up." Nancy looked up and saw nothing. "There's nothing up."

"I'm going to go to the hospital with Joe." Fenton said as he headed for the door. "Keep me updated."

"Will do." Con said as he followed Fenton out the door. He turned and looked at Nancy. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute. I'm going to try to figure out what Joe was saying." Con leveled her with a look. "Give me ten minutes. Please?" She begged.

"Ok, little lady, ten minutes." Con left the room. Nancy walked around the room. She looked at her watch. Ten minutes from now she would have to leave. She quickly left the room and rechecked in a couple others. There was nothing.

"I'm missing something." She said as she leaned against the wall. "Come on, Drew!" She berated herself. She walked back to the room where Joe had been. There was a few tables, three covered windows, a bunch of breakers, and a closet. She went to go check the closet door to find it locked. Nancy quickly picked thee lock and opened the door. It was a small shallow closet.

"Come On!" She shouted as she hit the wall. There was a dull thud. She knocked on the wall again. Another thud. She tried to find the opening but could find none. "Fine." She said to herself. She stood back and kicked the wall. She continued to tear the wall apart till the hole was big enough for her to walk through. She walked into the dark room.

"Feel better, Ms. Drew?" Came a haunting voice. Nancy started to reach for her light. "Oh no you don't, Ms. Drew."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nancy said into the darkness.

"Well, you for starters." Then a menacing chuckle. "You have caused me too much trouble."

"Who are you?"

"Does the name 'Jerald' mean anything to you?"

"Jerald?"

" You know, Jerald Hyphendale."

"We busted you for?"

"Murder. Attempted murder. Robbery. Smuggling. Kidnapping." The man chuckled again. "Must the list go on?"

"you're the one who killed three cops."

"Oh, I knew you'd remember me."

"Where's Frank?"

"Frank?" She heard the man as he moved around the room. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"We have Joe."

"I figured since you found me." Jerald sneered. Nancy felt a hand grab her arm. She jerked away. The hands grabbed her again and threw her deeper into the room. She landed on her leg. It gave a sickening crack. She gasped as pain shot through her leg.

"What do you want with me?"

"First, I'm gonna kill you and this other kid." Nancy figured the "other kid" had to be Frank.

"So who is my not-so-lucky partner?" Nancy taunted. She quietly rolled over to a wall.

"Some kid that thought he was going to thwart my plans." A shot rang out in the room. Nancy held her breath. She stood up along the wall and tried to inched herself away from the voice. "I take it I missed you." Silence. She heard him step away from her. "You know you're not that smart." Jerald taunted. His voice was on the other side of the room.

"Think Drew." She said to herself. She couldn't page Con because she left her walkie-talkie by the hole in the wall. She had the gun. But she didn't want to hurt Frank if he was in there.

"Come on, Ms. Drew." Jerald called. She heard an awful racket on the back wall. "I knew you'd trip up eventually." Jerald chuckled. She listened as he made his way to the back of the room. She picked up a small object that felt like glass and hurled it across the room. It shattered as she heard Jerald spin around. His heavy boot pounded on the ground. She then heard him groan and hit the floor.

"Frank?" she called.

"Call Con. Now."

"I can't." Nancy gasped as she slid to the floor. "I think my leg is broke."

"Great." Frank huffed.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be when I get out of here."

"Con should be here in a couple minutes." Nancy said. "He gave me ten minutes to figure out where you were."

"Good."

"Joe is on his way to the hospital." Nancy said as she tried to make conversation.

"So he was still alive?"

"Yes." Nancy replied. "As they were wheeling him out he said 'Up'."

"Up?" Frank's voice held a question.

"Yes." Nancy continued "That's what…"

"Nancy Drew!" Came Con's aggravated voice. "I told you…"

"Con!" Nancy shouted. "We're in here." She watched as a light shown through the hole she made.

"What in the world is going on?" Con asked as he walked over to her.

"Frank is over there somewhere." Nancy said pointing toward the back wall.

"We'll find him." He radioed for some men to come help him. Backup quickly came. One man picked Nancy up and carried her outside.

"What about Frank? And Jerald." Nancy asked as she was sat in an ambulance. "Don't worry we'll get him." The deputy replied as they shut the doors and headed for the ambulance.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi GUYS! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on my story. I really helps boost the creative juices. :) Here's an update for you.**

* * *

Nancy sat in her hospital bed. Her leg was in a cast. When she fell she broke her femur in half. They told her to stay off it for a week. She huffed as she leaned back into her bed. No one had come to tell her how Frank or Joe was. All she knew was that Joe was rushed to surgery and was now in ICU. An hour later a nurse came into the room.

"Ms. Drew?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Fanny." The nurse replied. "I'll be taking care of you for now." She dumped some pills in her gloved hand. "This will help with the pain."

"but, I'm…" Nancy began.

"I've heard it all before, Missy." Fanny said as she held up her hand. "I've broken my leg before. I know how much it hurts."

"Ok." Nancy said with a giggle. As she swallowed the pills she decided to ask Fanny about the boys,

"I'm not sure. I don't work over there."

"Well, one of them is my fiancé."

"I'll see what I can figure out." Fanny said as she left the room. "Just try to rest now, dear."

"Yes, ma'am." Nancy said. She leaned back on the pillows and sighed. Soon sleep claimed her.

The next day Fenton and Laura came to see her.

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked.

"I'm good." Nancy said as she resituated herself. "I've only been here one day and I'm already sick of hospital food."

"I brought you a burger and a fry." Laura said holing up the take out bag.

"You're an angel!" Nancy exclaimed as she took the bag and opened it. She took a bit of the burger. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it." Laura looked at Fenton and smiled. Nancy finished her food in silence. "Do you know how Joe and Frank are?"

"Joe and Frank are both in ICU." Fenton said. "No visitors are allowed in there."

"Not even family?" Nancy gasped.

"No. Joe's condition is very critical. If he happens to catch a cold right now it will kill him."

"Oh." Nancy saw tears gleaming in Laura's eyes. "He'll make it. He's a fighter." Laura nodded her head as she wiped the tears away.

"And Frank has requested that we know nothing."

"What?" Nancy stared at Fenton.

"Apparently he doesn't want us to know the extent of his injuries. And since he is alert enough to tell them his wished and is of the age where he can choose…" Fenton let the sentence hang. "The only thing they tell us is that he is fine."

"Frank." Nancy huffed. "You stubborn old mule." Laura laughed through the tears.

"He's just like his father."

"Me?" Fenton said on mock horror. "When have I ever been stubborn."

"Don't get me started, sweet heart." Laura said sweetly. They all shared a laugh. The tension in the room immediately disappearing.

"What happened to Jerald?"

"They're taking him to the big house." Fenton said. "We won't have to worry about him again."

"Good." Nancy said with emphasis. "He deserves everything he gets. He destroyed my wedding!"

"Do you still plan on marrying Frank?" Fenton asked.

"Really?" Laura and Nancy said at the same time. They then began to talk over each other as they began to name reasons why she should marry Frank.

"Ok. Ok." Fenton said holding up his hands in surrender. "You win." He looked from Laura to Nancy. "I'm going to the waiting room." The ladies immediately began talking about the wedding again. Fenton shook his head and left the room.

Fenton and Laura visited Nancy every day. The day finally came when Nancy could get out of bed with crutches and go home. As they were heading out the door a doctor ran up to them.

"I'm Doctor Fox." The man said breathlessly. "We've been trying to call you for about thirty minutes."

"What's wrong?" Fenton asked. "Is it Joe?"

"Yes."

"Is he worst?"

"No." The doctor waved them into the sitting room. "He's greatly improved. He woke up last night and started talking to us."

"That's great!" Laura exclaimed.

"We've moved him out of ICU. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes!" The three people exclaimed. Dr. Fox led them to the elevator. When they got to the seventh floor, led them down a led them down to the end of a hall. He pushed open a door and motioned them inside.

"Hi." Joe mumbled. His face was covered with bruises and scratches.

"Oh, Joe." Laura said as she rushed forward and carefully touched his face.

"It looks worst than it really is."

"Oh, Baby." Laura carefully stroked his face. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing much." Joe replied with a grin.

"It's good to see you feeling better." Fenton said.

"I am." Joe said with a smile. He winked at Nancy, "It takes more than a little scratch to keep the Hardy Boys down."

"Joe Mark Hardy!" Laura exclaimed. "This is more than a little scratch. And you will listen to the doctor's orders." Nancy an Fenton chuckled as Joe's face turned red;

"I will."

"Good."

"Any word on Frank?" Joe asked. "Did they find him?"

"Yes. They found him." Fenton said. "Actually, Nancy found him and got her leg broke for all her trouble."

"Was he ok?"

"I don't know." Nancy said with a shrug. "I didn't see him. It was too dark."

"He kept Frank in that room. And he kept me drugged." Joe commented

"What was with the up?" Nancy asked

"Up?"

"As they were wheeling you out, you said 'up' twice."

"Oh." Joe said as he resituated himself. "I was telling you to look up for Frank. He told me if I happened to see you to tell you 'up'."

"But why?"

"I don't know. I was too out of it most of the time to make sense of anything."

"Ah, poor Joe." Nancy said with a smile. "We better let you rest so you can get better."

"Ok. See you guys tomorrow." He said as he leaned into the pillows. Laura kissed him good bye then they left the room.

"I'm glad Joe is alright." Nancy said as they headed outside.

"Yes. It is great." Laura said. "Now all we need is info on Frank and my day will be complete."

"I agree." Nancy said.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Have a great day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter. I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED A STORY! *pats self on back* Thank you. Thank you!**

* * *

A week later Frank and Joe were release from the hospital. They both were still recovering but the doctor saw no reason why they couldn't finish recovering at home. Nancy walked between Frank an Laura.

"I'm so glad to finally get home." Joe said from the wheelchair Frank was pushing.

"Me too." Frank sighed. Nancy could see that Frank was troubled and in pain, but he insisted on walking and assisting his brother out the door. The only reason Joe was in a wheel chair was because a pretty blonde hair nurse asked him if he needed assistance getting into it. Of course, Joe couldn't refuse the assistance.

When they got home Frank and Joe went straight to their rooms and laid down. Laura invited Nancy to stay for dinner. Nancy agreed. The ladies enjoyed their time making dinner together.

"Boys!" Laura called. "Time to eat!" They heard Joe's bed creak as he crawled out of bed. They then heard the shuffle of feet as Joe and Frank came downstairs.

"Mmm." Joe sniffed the air as they walked into the dining room. "Smells great."

"Thank you, Joe." Laura said as she moved to pull his chair out for him. "I think that's the slowest time yet for you getting to the table." She teased.

"I still hurt too much to move too fast." Joe laughed. Frank sat between Nancy and Fenton. The talk around the table stayed light-hearted. Nancy could tell That Frank was trying to stay cheerful, but she could sense an undercurrent radiating off Frank. She was surprised Joe didn't sense it. When dessert came around Frank and Nancy declined. Nancy took Frank's hand and led him outside.

"Are you ok?" She asked as they headed down the sidewalk.

"I'm…" Frank began. Nancy stopped walking.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Frank Hardy." She said when he turned around to look at her. She caught up with him and slid her hand into his. "We're a team. I know you better than anyone else. Except maybe Joe."

"Ok. You're right." Frank sighed. "I can't figure out what I'm supposed to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just keep thinking about Joe almost dying. And you…" He let the sentence hang.

"Frank?"

"You almost got killed."

"But I didn't."

"But you were hurt." Frank's head hung low. "If I hadn't broken that light fixture…"

"Don't." Nancy said forcefully. "I will not have my fiancé reliving the past like that. It wasn't your fault."

"I was sure that we could solve the case quickly."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't want a case on your wedding eve." Frank shrugged.

"Frank." She stopped and put her hand on his cheek. "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what happens, whether it's on my wedding day or after."

"So, you still want to get married?"

"Frank. Wild horses couldn't stop me from marrying you."

"Oh, Nancy." Frank whispered. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Absolutely nothing." Frank and Nancy shared a quick kiss. "So, Do you want to walk down to the ice cream shop and then go back home?"

"That would b perfect." Ten minutes later they had their ice cream and were sitting at a table.

"Can I ask you a quick question?" Nancy asked around her moose tracks ice cream.

"Anything."

"What was with telling Joe to look up?"

"Oh." Frank took a bite of his cookie dough ice cream before he answered. "Because my hands and feet were tied to the ceiling."

"Oh. That explains everything." Nancy said. "I also want to know why you told the doctors not to give us any info on you except that you were fine."

"I didn't want anyone else to know the extent of my injuries."

"But I'm about to be you wife!" Nancy exclaimed. Everyone in the shop looked in their direction and began to clap.

"Whoops." Frank said quietly with a laugh. Nancy, red faced, finished her ice cream in silence. When they were done they headed back home.

"Now the answer to your doctor question is, there are some things that I have to work through on my own." Frank stopped Nancy and turned her to face him. "I ask you to just bear with me. Ok?"

"Ok." Nancy said dejectedly.

"How about a wedding a week from Saturday?" Frank asked. Nancy's eyes lit up.

"Perfect."

"And this time…"

"No case." They finished together. They began to laugh

"At least not without me." Nancy said around giggles. They made it back to the house as the last ray of sun disappeared.

"Ready to face the family?" Frank asked.

"As long as you're there, I can face anything." Nancy said. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Nancy Drew."

"I love you more, Frank Hardy."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this fun little story. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are the bomb!**


End file.
